


Never Enough

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [15]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, The Cake Is Not A Lie, Written Pre-Episode Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Bash has been teaching Leigh how to bake and now it's time to taste-test the results.
Relationships: Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Female Traveler, Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Traveler
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'rapture'.
> 
> 'Leigh' is pronounced 'Lee'

"Please be honest," I requested as I set the plate in front of Bash. "Don't pretend to like it to spare my feelings."

He caught my hand with his, giving it a warm squeeze. "I promise I won't pretend, Leigh, but only if you believe me if I tell you that it's good."

"Deal." I squeezed his hand back and sat down beside him while he took a bite of the cake I had worked so hard to get right.

Aware of my scrutiny, Bash took his time chewing and swallowing. After what felt like a small eternity to me, he turned with a rapturous smile. "It's delicious, Leigh!"

"Really?" At his quirked eyebrow, I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Bash. It's not easy to break the habit, you know."

He forked up a bite of the cake and held it out to me. "Try it yourself."

"All right." I held his wrist still as I took the bite from his fork. The light, crumbly sponge almost melted away, leaving behind the rich chocolate-orange taste I loved so much. I opened my eyes to find Bash watching me intently and my heart began to pound. "Bash?"

His fork clattered to the plate, startling both of us. Clearing his throat, he said, "You see? Delicious, just like I said."

"I _do_ see." I snatched up the fork and scooped up another bite of cake. "Your turn."

He stared at me for a moment before a playful smile spread across his face. "All right." Holding my gaze, he leaned forward to take the bite. He didn't look away as he chewed and swallowed. "Still delicious."

"Good to know." My heart still pounded in my chest and I found it difficult to catch my breath with Bash looking at me like... that. "Stop that..."

He gently caught my hand with his, the fork clattering to the plate once again. His voice was gentle when he asked, "Stop what, Leigh?"

"Looking at me like you'd rather devour me than the cake." Despite my protest, I twined my fingers with his.

Bash gently tilted my chin up so my eyes met his. "But I _do_ want to-- devour you, that is." He cupped my cheek. "If you'll let me."

"Please do," I whispered, only to stretch up and kiss him like I've wanted to do ever since the Festival of Valen on Teranium.

Bash kept the kiss light and sweet and I could taste the chocolate and orange on his lips. Underneath that, though, was a richer, earthier taste that could only be Bash himself. When we parted, his smile was even more rapturous than when he first tried the cake. "You're more delicious than any cake, Leigh."

"So are you, Bash," I replied before tugging him into another kiss. I'd never get enough of him now and, somehow, I don't think that's a problem.


End file.
